The Shadow
"You Assume Too Much About My Birthrights" Wade Biography During The Modern Times Lumina Rescued The Shadow From The Meteor of the Six Black site In The Valley of Death Where He Provided Information About Cid Raines Betrayal of The Rede Operation Port Armor Was Carried Out To Dispose of Cid Raines Cid Sophiar Suspected Raines To Be A Traitor But Was Unable To Provide Useful Information To Prove It Comet ISON Was Purposefully Knocked Out of Orbit By The Palamecia As The Shadow Destroyed A Cach of Chemical Weapons Before Escaping In The Red One Leaving Behind Several Hacked UNSA Robots In Case The Olympus Mons Followed The Shadow Destroyed Chemical Weapons Contained At Vesta 111 During Operation Black Flag The Palamecia Engaged The Olympus Mons As The Shadow Rallied Some Police Cruisers In The Red One To Back The Palamecia's Offense The Mons Ripped Into The Primary Engine Bay With The Steel Dragon Causing The Diesel Generators Powering The Palamecia To Explode Cid Raines Boarded The Palamecia From The Starboard Weather Deck To Retrieve A Hard Drive As The Palamecia Was Drifting Towards The Sun The Shadow Boarded From The Cargo Access To Attempt To Retake The Palamecia 9-11 Style This However Failed When The Rotary Shaft Severed Separating The Shadow From The Upper Decks The Shadow Had To Take Cover Along The External Berths To Reach The Bridge Access Cid Raines Was Killed In The Chaos of It All The Red One Was Destroyed By A Piece of Flying Debris And The Shadow Escaped The Palamecia In A Havoc Skytank With Lumina As The Palamecia Wreckage Drifted Into The Sun With Comet ISON The Shadow Currently Works With The Avox Cavalry To Wipe Out The Merryweather Cells On The Lunar Surface The Shadow Was "Adopted" Into The Cavalry By Tristica Lumina And Ishtar Two Huntresses And Later Assisted In The Battle of The Capitol During The 76th Hunger Games Psychology The Shadow Has Many Mental Disorders The Most Notable Being Hypersexuality The Shadow Has Had Many Experiences With Precognitive Nightmares About Kurdish Females However Tends To Stay Quiet About It The Shadow Often Wears An Electronic Hijab In Opposition of The Greater Korean Republic of Panem Which Is Using His Nationalism As A False Flag The Shadow Is Sexually And Emotionally Motivated By Neotribalism And Often Views Syria And The Entire Middle East As Neotribal Societies The Shadow Overall Is Sexually And Emotionally Vulnerable Whose Interpretation of The Sharia Sexually Objectifies Men And Grants Women Legal Rights To The Male Body This Interpretation Provoked The Mosaic's Settlement Defense Front Into Attacking Geneva Further Showing That The Shadow Is Sexually Psychologically Politically Nationally And Emotionally Syrian Patriot Whom Enjoys Feeling The Wind Flow Through His Skyclad Body On A Cold Windy Afternoon Knowing That No American Would Be Safe In North America Due To Their Beliefs The Shadow Stayed With The Avoxes After The Battle of The Capitol And Assisted In The Establishment of New Babylon And Left Behind A Plan For If The Americans Ever Invaded A Plan That Would Ensure A Victory For The Syrian Empire That Plan Was Effectively Carried Out During The Arab Spring On Earth The Shadow Is Currently Operating Out of A Cave In Hope County I'm Not Gonna Be In That Cave When I Got A Working Vehicle of Final Fantasy XV Dino Ghiranze Published A False Report Stating That EXINERIS Industries Only Employs Women For Some Reason This Provoked The Niflheim To Attack Insomnia The Shadow Who Was In A Meeting With Regis Lucis Caelum Fled The City In A Restored 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria While Relocating The Decoy IP address For The Regalia To Throw Off The Magitek infantry In A Lengthy Decisive Car chase Throughout Lucis The Shadow Was Pursued By Magitek infantry Through The Crestholm Channels Into Leide Through The Balouve Mines Into Duscae Through The Daurell Caverns To The Meteor of the Six Black site Where A Lengthy Standoff Took Place Between The Shadow And Salen Kotch Ending With Salen Kotch Escaping The Shadow Survived But Lost His Car In The Resulting Chaos And Hitched A Ride With Lumina To Lestallum Wheels Across The Stars The Serenian Protectors Are The Six Goddesses of Badiya Formerly Known As Eos It Is Believed That Yeesha Is The Oracle The Shadow Has The Amulet of Memories And He's Seen Things Now Mobile In A Restored Peterbilt 379 The Shadow Keeps That Amulet Hanging From The Rear-view mirror The Shadow Is Currently Employed By EXINERIS Industries Delivering Tankers Full of Blood To The Amazon coven In Bolivia To Fulfill An Ancient Blood libel There's So Many Blood Fetishists In Lucis That EXINERIS Industries Can Capitalize On This By Gathering Blood From Volunteers This Is Why The Majority Workforce of EXINERIS Industries Consists of Women VERY Sadistic Women Who Enjoy Making Men Bleed However EXINERIS Industries Employs Both Men And Women While Exploiting Blood Fetishism To Fulfill An Ancient Blood Libel Signed With The Amazon Coven In Opposition To The United States And Their Geneva Conventions of The Hunger Games EXINERIS Industries Works With The Academy Against Merryweather Security During The Battle of the Capitol The Shadow Ambushes Don Percival 's Motorcade But Is Captured And Thrown Into The Arena Skyclad During The 75th Hunger Games The 75th Hunger Games was exceptionally unique as it was the only Games to have no victor and was designed to kill the shadow whom sought shelter in the jungle believing the Cornucopia to be a clever trap the shadow hears 12 gongs but he don't know what they mean although the shadow was skyclad he has a ZPM implanted into the palm of his dominant hand and was the only tool that could not be confiscated this allowed the shadow to construct simple tools and shelters Following a lightning storm and rain the shadow woke up freezing in a mud shelter and is startled by the sound of a cannon and notices a fine mist entering the arena after being burned by this fog the shadow deploys a dome shield around his position using the ZPM implant after katniss destroyed the force field it became pitch black in the arena as peacekeepers entered the arena to recover the tributes the shadow used his ZPM to atomically produce and propel rocks at the peacekeepers however without energy shielding the shadow had to be cautious with his approach the shadow avoided the peacekeepers for as long as possible the shadow crafted a drone from the broken clock mechanism and various parts found at the Cornucopia to scout the arena using his ZPM the shadow climbed down a tribute platform and entered the unpowered Launch Room and began traversing many underground passages until the shadow found the transfer the shadow hot wired a small truck after the truck started Squad 451 was forced into the Transfer, where they were pursued by Peacekeepers and lizard muttations. the shadow had trouble getting the truck in gear as he never drove a stick before but gunned the engine in first gear towards the Descent causing the engine to explode due to high RPM the shadow abandons the truck and crawls through a nearby Bahro Cave that led to Caldera where the shadow accessed Descent through a ladder in another bahro cave the shadow discovered a Digging Machine in the great shaft and activated it and began digging a new transfer towards the West Coast after surfacing on a beach the skyclad shadow activates a locator beacon and is picked up by lumina in a warden gunship after wrapping the shadow in a towel the two head home to aven prime the shadow states that his birthright country was a big lie and devoted his life to writting books about panem of Far Cry 5 The Shadow Restored The Ford F-100 "Snake Truck" To Cross The Big Nothing Into Panem After A Lengthy Journey Across What Was An Ocean The Shadow Arrives At Arcadia Bay Knowing The Continent The Shadow Follows A Series of Train Tracks That Lead To Eddy County After Refueling At The Lodge The Shadow Begins Traveling Towards Hope County To Support The Resistance However The Shadow Is Unaware of That He Is Being Pursued By The Little Red Riding Hood A Known Seriel Killer of Hope County Who Is Known To Hunt Down Random Registered Sex Offenders She Hung Jeff From The Roof of His Own House And Now She's Hunting The Shadow Who Is Currently Camped In A Secluded Area In Hope County